Harry Potter y la Órden del Fénix
by Bloodyletter
Summary: Aquí les cuelgo el 1º Capítulo de esta historia! Está inventada por mi, pero los personajes son de JK Rowling, manden reviews please!
1. El secreto de los Dursley

****

Capitulo I: El secreto de los Dursley.

Harry ya no podía soportarlo, ya no podía más, lo único que conseguía que se quedase en casa de sus tíos era el hecho de que Dumbledore estaba convencido que allí estaría a salvo de Lord Voldemort. Se pasaba el día leyendo sus libros de Hogwarts, y no eran unos libros cualquieras y el colegio tampoco era ordinario, o por lo menos era tan poco ordinario para éstos. Harry echó otro vistazo al calendario: 30 de julio, al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y, a menos que sucediese un milagro, lo pasaría en compañía de sus familiares muggles. En ese momento, Harry oyó cómo su tía Petunia le llamaba para la cena, e esto no era una alegría para Harry porque su primo seguía a dieta y esto significaba que toda la familia lo estaba.

Tras una ligera cena y unas pastitas sin azucar que le habían enviado los padres de su amiga Hermione y que se hallaban cuidadosamente guardadas bajo la tabla suelta del suelo de su habitación, se sentó en la cama para acabar la tarea de Pociones.

- Diantre de trabajo sobre antídotos-. Pensó Harry, en ese momento, vio algo que pasaba fugazmente junto a su ventana a lo que Harry reaccionó dando un brinco y abriendo la ventana de golpe. «¿Una lechuza?». Pensó Harry, pero cuando se asomó al alcéifar no vio nada fuera de lo normal y se tranquilizó volviendo a sentarse en su cama, pero dejó la ventana abierta por si acaso venían las lechuzas de sus amigos ya que al día siguiente era su cumpleaños y esperaba las felicitaciones de sus amigos del mundo mágico con ilusión.

Las horas pasaron y ninguna lechuza llegaba, dejando esto a Harry un poco triste pensando si se acordarían de él mientras escuchaba las campanadas de la iglesia de la esquina y, en ese momento, sucedieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo: por un lado, Harry se dió cuenta que eran las doce de la noche, y, por otro lado, vio como se acercaban cuatro lechuzas encabezadas por su propia, Hedwig. Se dió cuenta que, aparte de la suya, habían llegado Pig, la lechuza de Ron, una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts, y una lechuza que no había visto nunca, además de una lechuza de Hogsmeade.

Pensando que esta penúltima llevaría el regalo y la felicitación de Sirius, su padrino, fue la primera a la que le cogió la carta y el paquete, pero la caligrafía de la carta era muy cuidada y completamente diferente a la de cualquiera de sus amigos. Asombrado, Harry decidió abrir la intrigante carta en primer lugar, y cuando la leyó, se llevó una buena sorpresa. La carta decía lo siguiente.

__

Querido Harry, 

Feliz cumpleaños, espero que lo estés pasando bien, pero me encantaría verte antes de que empezase el colegio otra vez, podríamos quedar en el Callejón Diagon a las 2 de la tarde dentro de una semana, si te va bien dímelo, mándame a esta lechuza con la respuesta. Espero que no estés ya apenado por la muerte de Cedric ni te sientas culpable de ella, a fin de cuentas, fue Quien-Tú-Sabes quien le mató. Espero que te guste mi regalo.

Un beso,

Cho

Harry estaba que no cabía en si de gozo.«¡Una carta de Cho!, ¡Estupendo!» pensó, y luego de hacer conjeturas sobre cómo había conseguido Cho su dirección, pero, entonces, se acordó del regalo y lo miró con impaciencia. No era un paquete muy grande y estaba envuelto en un papel de un delicado color azul pastel. Harry lo abrió con impaciencia y se encontró contemplando una pequeña cagita de terciopelo rojo que abrió con manos temblorosas por la emoción, y, acto seguido, se halló contemplando una pequeña snitch plateada con un león rampante dorado en el centro. Harry la miraba embelesado cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una inscripción grabada alrededor del león: _" Para Harry, con cariño de Cho, feliz 15º cumpleaños"_. No sabía que decir, aquello Harry no lo esperaba así que se apresuró a escribir la respuesta:

__

Querida Cho,

Muchísimas gracias por el regalo, me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibirlo, especialmente viniendo de ti. Me encantaría verte la semana que viene, ya nos veremos.

Un abrazo,

Harry

Después de la impresión de este primer regalo, Harry miró con impaciencia a las otras tres lechuzas y, viendo que la suya llevaba un paquete especialmente grande y pesado, decidió abrir este paquete en primer lugar. La carta que venía junto con el paquete estaba escrita en una apretada caligrafía que Harry reconoció de inmediato como la de Hermione. La carta no era muy extensa y decía lo siguiente.

__

Querido Harry,

Espero que estés pasando un buen verano con tus tíos, el regalo me costó mucho encontrarlo y espero que te guste pues lo compré pensando en la utilidad más que en la belleza.

Lávalo antes de usarlo, está un poco sucio.

Recuerdos,

Hermione.

Harry se fijó con curiosidad en el regalo de Hermione, era bastante grande y pesado. Cuando rasgó el envoltorio vio que se trataba de un libro muy viejo y sucio, cuyo titulo era el siguiente: _"Enciclopedia de las maldiciones y las contramaldiciones"_. Cuando lo miró más detenidamente, cayó al suelo una hoja escrita con la letra de Hermione en la que le decía que este libro le sería muy útil para enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort. Acto seguido se fijó en Pig, la lechuza de Ron que tenía atados a su pata una carta y un pequeño paquete. Cuando abrió la carta y leyó, no pudo por menos que esbozar una sonrisa, pues esto era lo que decía:

__

Harry,

Espero que te lo estés pasando bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Feliz cumpleaños, espero que el regalo te guste ya que es de Fred, George y mío (aunque lo pagaron ellos en su mayoría, no se con que dinero). Te lo regalamos pensando en su utilidad y esperamos que te guste. A ver cuando nos volvemos a ver, pues Dumbledore no permite que vengas a la Madriguera por ahora. 

Un abrazo,

Ron

P.D. Yo le di tu dirección a Cho, ya me darás las gracias.

Harry tendría que haberlo imaginado, Ron era el "culpable" de que Cho tuviese su dirección. «Bendito seas Ron». Pensó Harry, y acto seguido abrió el paquete con ansia y observó una bola transparente de cristal con engarces de plata, parecía una recordadora, pero, la nota que se cayó al suelo al abrirla decía lo siguiente: _"Harry, esto no es una recordadora aunque funciona de manera similar, cuando la sostengas en tu mano, si aparece un humo verde, significa que tienes a magos que usan magia tenebrosa cerca_".

Junto a la lechuza de Ron estaba otro sobre. Harry lo abrió.

__

Querido Harry:

Que tal te va con los Dursley, yo hoy he estado con Dumbledore,me he alegrado al verlo porque hacía ya años que no lo veía. Te he enviado esto porque ya casi no me escribes y no se noticias nuevas sobre mi ahijado predilecto.

Y si los Dursley no te tratan todo lo bien que tú quisieras solo debes decirlo y yo apareceré allí enseguida. De todas maneras te veré muy pronto.

Muchos besos,

Hocicos.

Harry no lo podía creer Sirius lo iría a visitar. En fin que muy pronto vería a su padino, ¿pero cuando? Por último, Harry se fijó en la lechuza de Hogwarts que llevaba tres cartas y un paquete. La primera carta era de Hagrid y le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, el paquete contenía unos caramelos de café con leche que Harry no tocó. Las otras dos cartas eran la habitual de Hogwarts y una carta con una letra que reconoció de inmediato, la de Dumbledore. Rezaba lo siguiente:

__

Estimado Harry,

Espero que estés pasando un buen verano, lamento comunicarte que en principio, no podrás ir a casa de los Weasley hasta dentro de una semana, pero no te preocupes, Lord Voldemort no te puede tocar en casa de tus tíos. Feliz cumpleaños y hasta dentro de un mes.

Un abrazo,

Dumbledore

Harry estaba intrigado, ¿cómo era posible que estuviese más a salvo con los Dursley que en la Madriguera?. Pensando esto, Harry se durmió, y no despertó ya hasta la mañana siguiente y cuando lo hizo, le sobresaltó mucho ver a alguien inclinado sobre él y mirándolo; Harry cogió rápidamente sus gafas y, al hacerlo, se asustó y dio un brinco en la cama al ver de quien se traba, una de las personas que no se esperaba ver allí:

- ¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Harry, feliz cumpleaños-. Y, diciendo esto, le tendió a Harry...

- Sirius, esto es un fénix, ¿no?

- Sí, Harry, es mi regalo y el de Remus.

- ¡Gracias!, es estupendo.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido en el pasillo y tía Petunia entró en su habitación de golpe.

- ¡Sirius Black!-. Exclamó.

- ¡TÚ!-. Exclamó Sirius- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Os conocéis?-. Preguntó Harry asustado por la reacción de ambos.

En ese momento se miraron Sirius y tía Petunia y dijeron a la vez:

- No, para nada.- Y diciendo esto tía Petunia se marchó a la cocina. Y Sirius le dijo simplemente a Harry:

- Este mediodía te saco de aquí, no hagas preguntas. Ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós-. Y diciendo esto, se desapareció. «Que raro-. Pensó Harry- parecía como que se conocían de algo».

Y pensando esto bajó a desayunar recibiendo una mirada venenosa de su tía que le dijo:

- Buenos días, ¿te diviertes con tu nuevo monstruo?-.

Harry se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de que el fénix le había seguido y lo miró extrañado. La respuesta de tío Vernon fue fulminante:

- Quita eso de mi vista, ¿qué te he dicho sobre mostrar algo sobre tu anormalidad en esta casa?

Harry le dijo al fénix que fuese a su cuarto, pero, en vez de eso, se posó en la mesa, entre su tía y él y empezó a cantar dejando a tío Vernon y a Dudley anonadados por la hermosura de su canto; sin embargo, tía Petunia se tapó los oídos y empezó a gritar:

- ¡Saca a esta cosa de aquí!

Harry se extrañó, ¿porqué su tía se había puesto así? Y subió a su habitación seguido de cerca por el fénix y, llegando a su cuarto, vio el regalo de Ron y lo sostuvo en su mano. Y dando un respingo cuando vio formarse una espesa niebla verde en la bola de cristal.

Harry preparó sus cosas y las bajó al recibidor y, entonces, Petunia le preguntó:

- ¿A Sirius no le gustó verme de nuevo?

«¿De nuevo? -pensó Harry- aquí hay algo que se me escapa», y entonces, llamaron a la puerta, Harry fue corriendo a abrirla, y, menuda fue su sorpresa cuando vio a...

- ¡Profesor Snape!, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

- Llevarte con los Weasley ahora mismo- dijo-. ¿Tienes aquí todas tus cosas?

- ¡Casi me olvido de la jaula de Hedwig!, un momento- y, diciendo esto, subió corriendo por las escaleras con la mala suerte de que tropezó en el ultimo escalón y se dió de bruces contra la cubierta de madera que había enfrente de la escalera. Para su sorpresa, Harry vio que la madera cedía para dejar paso a un armario oculto, y lo que vio en él no le gustó nada: una túnica de mago roja y... un diploma de graduación de Durmstrang que decía lo siguiente:

**__**

Sra. Petunia Evans Grinderwald

Graduada con honores en el instituto Durmstrang de magia 

Matricula de honor de brujería en:

-Artes Oscars

-Pociones

-Encantamiento

-Duelo

El director:

Igor Karkarov

Harry no sabeía que pensar cuando vio lo que había junto al diploma: una Carta de Hogwarts a nombre de Dudley, la cogió, y agarró la jaula de Hedwig y bajó furioso por las escaleras gritando:

- ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!

Tía Petunia le arrancó la carta de la mano y le dijo:

- Me parece que tus "amigos" se encargarán de explicartelo, especialmente ese sucio gamberro que tienes de padrino.

Oyendo esto, Harry abrió su baúl de un puntapié y sacó su varita apuntando hacia tía Petunia, pero, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que ella ya tenía una larga varita de caoba en la mano:

- Vamos, Harry, ¿tienes algún problema?, ¡resolvámoslo!-, pero, entonces, Snape dio un paso al frente interponiendose entre su tía y él y, levantando la varita dijo:

- ¡_Finite incantatem_!

La cara de tía Petunia empezó a cambiar para pasar de la de una persona completamente diferente: largo pelo moreno, más joven de lo que aparentaba y unos ojos verdes intensos. Snape casi dejó caer la varita de la impresión y exclamó:

- ¡No puedes ser tú, estas muerta!- a lo que tía Petunia respondió:

- Severus, sucio y vil traidor, fuera de aquí _¡Expellus!_- y de su varita salió una luz verde que los empujó fuera de la casa. Lo último que recordó Harry es que su tía cerró la puerta de golpe y despertó en una casa que le resultaba vagamente familiar y en la que había un olor a repollo y a gato insoportable. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró contemplando a la señora Figg y a Snape mirandole, la señora Figg le preguntó:

- ¿Estas bien Harry?

- Bien-, respondió éste y, acto seguido preguntó-. ¿Es usted una bruja?

- Sí, Harry, vivo aquí para protegerte y me acabo de enterar de que tía Petunia es bruja también, ya que lo de tu primo ya lo sabía porque cuando el ministerio obliga a Hogwarts a aceptar un nuevo alumno y a enseñarle por conjuros todo lo que necesita para entrar en quinto la gente se extraña, y todavía es más sospechoso ahora que sabemos quien es su madre, y no me preguntes, la respuesta te la dará Dumbledore a su debido tiempo, adiós, Harry- y, diciendo esto se desapareció dejandole solo con Snape, que le miró con desprecio y señaló la chimenea diciendo:

- Utiliza los polvos flu para ir a la Madriguera, nos vemos al comienzo del curso- y tiró un pellizco de polvos flu a la chimenea volviendo las llamas de un color verde intenso.

Hasta luego y gracias- se encontró diciendo Harry mientras entraba en la chimenea y exclamaba- ¡La Madriguera! 

__________

Hola,

En esto los fnficts de Harry Potter soy nueva, aunque no en la web ya que llevo 6 caps. en ESDLA + 1 poema. Esto es tan sólo el 1er cap. de Harry Potter. Los personajes son todos de J. K. Rowling, menos los otros tres herederos de las casas.

Espero que os guste. ¡Manden reviews!

Uialwen


	2. Los hechizos ancestrales

****

CAPITULO II: Los hechizos ancestrales

Tras el breve viaje, Harry apareció en La Madriguera en el momento en que la señora Weasley estaba colocando los platos en la mesa para comer. Al ver a Harry, la sra. Weasley se dio la vuelta y, dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de afecto le saludó en el momento en el que entraban el resto de los Weasley desde el jardín y también le saludaban de manera calurosa. Con ellos iba una chica a la que Harry no conoció; era más o menos de su estatura y tenía los ojos y el pelo castaños, en opinión de Harry era guapísima, y, cual fue su sorpresa cuando le saludó y resultó ser... ¡Hermione!, Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, ¡menudo cambio!, estaba irreconocible... y los gemelos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Tras la cena y una agradable charla únicamente empañada por el hecho de que Ron trataba entablar conversación con Hermione a la mínima oportunidad encontrando el silencio de ésta por respuesta, Hermione se levantó, le lanzó una significativa mirada a Harry y dijo que salía a dar un paseo. Cinco minutos después, aprovechando que Ron ya se había marchado a su cuarto, Harry comentó un poco azorado que iba a dar una vuelta no sin antes tener que escuchar unas risitas tontas procedentes de los gemelos y una mirada de resentimiento por parte de Ginny. «_Ginny..._-pensó mientras salía-, _también está cambiada_», pero antes de que pudiese seguir pensando en ella, nada más salir de la casa, alguien tiró de su brazo y le empujó contra la pared de la casa.

- ¡Hermione!, ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo?

- Harry, ya no somos niños, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, pero alejados de la casa, vamos a pasear por el estanque, ¿quieres?-. Le preguntó Hermione a Harry con una mirada embelesada y agarrándolo del brazo. Harry respondió que sí notando como le enrojecía la cara.

Pasados unos momentos de silencio, Harry decidió romper el hielo:

- Menudo cambio ¿no Hermione?

- Sí, es que me parecía que necesitaba llamar la atención de alguien.

- Pues me parece que Ron ya te dedica toda su atención.

- No me refería a él.

- ¿A Viktor?

- ¡Ni me lo menciones!, inténtalo otra vez- y esta última frase la pronunció en un tono dulce.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de dos cosas: en primer lugar, que se refería a él; y en segundo lugar (y esto lo asustó mucho por la reacción de Ron) que él siempre había querido a Hermione, entonces decidió:

- Entonces...¿te referías a mí?- y, diciendo esto y viendo la cara angelical de Hermione, le puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijese nada y se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído:

- Lo sé, no se como, pero siempre lo he sabido.

- ¡Oh, Harry!- y, diciendo esto, se acercó a Harry lentamente como para besarlo, pero en ese momento resonó una voz fría y aguda la cual Harry conocía a la perfección:

- ¡Que conmovedor! Potter con una sangre sucia...

- ¡Voldemort!- exclamó Harry sacando la varita a la vez que Hermione y girandose para encontrarse con...

- ¡Harry, eso es un basilisco! ¡Y lo estoy mirando y no me pasa nada!

En ese momento Voldemort exclamó:

- _¡Expeliarmus!- _y las dos varitas salieron disparadas de sus manos cayendo a una gran distancia de ellos-. Primero empezaré por ti Potter, _¡Crucio!_-. El dolor fue insoportable, se retorcía de dolor pero, de improvisto, éste cesó-. ¿Te gustó, Potter? pues algo me dice que esto te gustará aún más- y, mirando a Hermione exclamó- _¡Crucio!-. _Al mismo tiempo que Harry exclamaba:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- e intentaba interponerse entre la maldición y Hermione, pero no llegó a tiempo y el alarido de dolor de Hermione golpeó a Harry con la fuerza de un yunque y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que la cicatriz no le dolía porque le empezó a doler de manera exagerada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza hasta que de repente le empezó a sangrar y el dolor cesó. Sintiéndose lleno de una energía que no conocía exclamó mirando a Voldemort:

**__**

¡Gryffindor arcanus

poderis est,

semper pluviu

aqua mortem est! 

Y, de repente, el cielo se oscureció y unos relámpagos convergieron desde todas direcciones en Voldemort que aulló de dolor y volvió a su forma humana apareciendo de rodillas en el suelo y sangrando profundamente por la nariz y la boca. De pronto, Voldemort exclamó con voz entrecortada:

- Ahora... que... estaba... tan... cerca..., esto no... me puede... pasar a... mi, ¡nos volveremos... a... ver... Po... Potter!- y se desapareció.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que la escena estaba iluminada por un tétrico resplandor verdoso, y alzando la vista, se encontró contemplando la marca tenebrosa. Acto seguido, Harry perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando se recobró, lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta es que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, cerca del estanque, en el mismo sitio en el que Voldemort le había atacado, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Se levantó con un terrible dolor por todo el cuerpo y buscó a Hermione con la mirada encontrándola tendida en el suelo, inmóvil, a unos metros de él. En ése momento, Harry se quedó paralizado por el horror y corrió hacia ella arrodillándose a su lado y tomándola en sus brazos.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione..., respóndeme por favor! -dijo sacudiéndola afablemente por los hombros, y en ese instante, Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Harry diciendo:

- Oh, Harry, ¿qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es unos rayos cayendo sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado...- y Harry le explicó lo sucedido mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse. Una vez en pie, Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y le dijo suavemente-. Gracias por salvarme la vida- y entonces, le dio un suave beso en los labios que interrumpió casi inmediatamente preguntándole a Harry-. ¿Qué tal estuvo eso?

- ¡Genial!- y se acercó a ella para besarla profundamente. Tras unos momentos, que les parecieron a ambos una eternidad, se encaminaron a La Madriguera cogidos de las manos y sin decir nada hasta que estuvieron a la vista de la casa. En ese momento, Harry se acercó a Hermione y le dijo:- Mejor mantenemos esto en secreto, no quiero que Ron se entere hasta dentro de un tiempo, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?- a lo que Hermione respondió con un silencioso asentimiento y se dirigieron hacia La Madriguera, Harry sosteniendo todavía a Hermione que estaba tan dolorida por la maldición que casi no se tendía en pie y le sangraba la nariz; por otro lado, lo único que le pasaba a Harry, a parte de dolerle todo el cuerpo, era que le sangraba un poco la cicatriz, pero era algo extraño, pues no le dolía y la sangre que brotaba de ella estaba fría.

Cuando ambos se dirigieron hacia La Madriguera, un grupo de gente vestidos con una túnica color fucsia oscuro y con el emblema del ministerio bordado en ella salieron de la casa encabezados por Albus Dumbledore y los Weasley y sostuvieron a Harry y a Hermione acompañándolos hasta la cocina con caras de preocupación mientras los magos del ministerio los escoltaban apuntando las varitas en todas direcciones. Una vez dentro, acomodados en la cocina y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, uno de los empleados del ministerio se acercó a ellos, y mirándolos fríamente les dijo:

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado ahí fuera?, ¿quién ha utilizado un hechizo ancestral contra vosotros?, y lo más importante, ¿cómo es que seguís vivos después de recibirlo?-. En ese momento Dumbledore intervino diciendo:

- Harry éste es Frank Moody, el hijo de Alastor, y estos son Aurores del ministerio, por lo visto, en las cercanías se ha llevado a cabo un hechizo extremadamente poderoso que no se veía desde hace siglos, explicadnos lo que ha pasado, por favor.

- Bueno Profesor, Hermione y yo estábamos paseando por las cercanías del estanque cuando fuimos atacados por Lord Voldemort- dijo Harry arrancando exclamaciones ahogadas de casi todos los presentes al pronunciar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso- que ahora es animago y puede hacer magia en su forma animaga que es un basilisco- y entonces se lo contó todo omitiendo "casualmente" cualquier referencia a lo había pasado entre él y Hermione. Una vez hubo terminado el relato, todos le miraron con cara de asombro y Dumbledore dijo:

- Bueno, eso lo explica todo. Harry, creo que hay algo que deberías saber, algo que te oculté para mantenerte a salvo: sólo cuatro personas cada mil años aproximadamente pueden llevar a cabo los hechizos ancestrales, los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, sin embargo, el hecho de que llevases a cabo el hechizo ancestral de Gryffindor sin varita quiere decir que eres especialmente poderoso, mucho más de lo que todos podríamos haber soñado, y probablemente Voldemort habrá quedado muy mal herido después de este enfrentamiento, por lo que, durante un tiempo, no deberíamos preocuparnos por él, pero ahora sabe algo que antes sólo sospechaba: que tú eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor por parte de padre, y esto es especialmente peligroso para ti, pues únicamente el heredero de Gryffindor de entre los tres tiene poder suficiente como para destruirle. Lamento tener que decirte que, por ahora, no puedo decirte nada más y que marcharme urgentemente a cumplir con cierta promesa que hice, hace tiempo, a una buena amiga. Tú podrás pasar el resto del verano aquí, pero Frank se quedará contigo y te acompañará a todas partes. Nos veremos en e1 Colegio en Septiembre.- Harry, casi inmediatamente, como si le viniese algo a la cabeza, alzó la mano y le dijo a Dumbledore:

- ¡Un momento!, hay algo que le quiero preguntar: ¿qué diablos es lo que pasó en Prived Drive?, ¿quién es mi tía?

- Dos preguntas y no puedo responderte a ninguna, no ahora, no aquí, te enterarás a su debido tiempo, en Hogwarts. Ahora, ¡adiós!-, y diciendo esto, él y todos los aurores se desaparecieron. En ese mismo momento, Harry se desmayó y ya no recordó nada más de lo sucedido esa noche excepto que Frank, bajo el emblema del ministerio llevaba un grabado de color plateado y con un fénix dorado grabado sobre él, de hecho, los cinco aurores que habían estado en La Madriguera lo llevaban, así como Dumbledore.


End file.
